Satetsu Kaihō
Satetsu Kaihō (砂鉄界法 Iron Sand, World Order) is a Shinigami as well as the Lieutenant of the 9th Division formerly under Sekidou Kaitenjiku. Appearance Satetsu wears a black hakama and hyori, with no undershirt usually keeping his chest bare. He often wears his Captains old hyori, as he took on the role as a Captain. He usually is seen with his Zanpakuto in its Shikai state. He also wears a white t-shirt and jeans in his gigai which he uses often. Personality Smart and skilled, Satetsu often keeps his cool in all situations. He has a hidden emotion that stores his feelings about Sekidou. He seems to not be affected by his Captains defection, but actually feels scarred and alone. He does however gain the respect of all his comrades with his high leadership skills. Abilities Skilled Swordsman- His swordskills are top notch, being able to wield his constant-release type Zanpakuto with ease. He usues traditional sword styles and has shown to execute short battles with Gaikotsu. It seems that he can use the black bandages around Gaikotsu to wield it at medium range aswell. He has shown to combine his sword fighting with Shunpo inorder to enhance his own skills. Shunpo Expert- During his previous years, he was in 3nd Division as well as the Omnitsukido. Here, he became an Expert in the art of Shunpo moving at speeds that surpassed some of the Lieutenants. He has shown to apply his Shunpo to his sword fighting to enhance his skills. Skilled Sensor- Due to an unknown ability, Satetsu has shown to be able to sense reiatsu anywhere in Soul Society. Everybody has their own reiatsu and Satetsu claims to be able to sense it. It seems to stem from his DNA as his family can do this as well and has been dubbed The Family of Knowing, due to their knowledge of every single Reiatsu source i Soul Society. Zanpakuto Satetsu's Zanpakuto is called Gaikotsu (スケルトン, Skeleton). It is originally sealed as a nodachi with a ovular guard and bronze colored sheath. The handle matches the sheath. The release phrase is Protect and Serve Shikai- In Shikai, Gaikotsu becomes a large Dao, with a resemblance to a Schmitar. It has a long black handle with a bone shaped guard. The blade is long and gets wider towards the top. It is usually wrapped in a black bandage that connects from the handle. It can be stripped by Satetsu's molding of reiatsu through it. It is shown that Gaikotsu is a constant release type, always being in its Shikai state. Shikai Abilities *'Majutsu' (lit. Black Magic) - Gaikotsu's signature technique in which Satetsu will gather a black reiatsu around the blade. He will swipe down, releasing black wave shaped blast of reiatsu at the target. They have shown to crackle with a black lightning, that has shown to create a loud boom when the technique hits. *'Kuroji' (lit. Black Ground)- Stabbing Gaikotsu into the ground, the area will surge with black reiatsu. From it, a large skeleton hand of pure black energy will rise out and grab at the target, squeezing until they "pop". The arm resembles a human arm with no skin, bearing some of the bones and the muscular system as well. Bankai- Not yet revealed